How To Tame A Demon
by dramione-damon-jasper
Summary: Nevaeh Evans and Adrianna Bennett have no idea what they are getting their selves into when they move to the small town of mystic falls. follow their adventures and see what they will discover about them selves and find out which one will steal the heart of our favorite bad boy vampire
1. Nevaeh

my name is Nevaeh Angel Evans. i am just a normal seventeen year old girl, or atleast that's what I was trying to tell my self. my life has been anything but normal over the last year. maybe I should just start at the beginning. .

I was the only child in my perfect little family. I loved my parents they were amazingly kind people, they showered me with love. I never wanted for anything but they also taught me it was important to give back, to help those who were less fortunate than us. they taught me to be strong and independent but to also think of how it would effect others before I acted. they were the best parents a girl could ask for and life was great.

that all came to an abrupt end last April. my parents were coming home from a trip for their wedding anniversary when their plane crashed. my world was crushed. I didn't know what would happen to me, at sixteen I wasn't old enough to support myself. I had very little family and had no idea what would happen to me. lucky for me, my cousin had been through a similar situation. it of sympathy she came to my rescue.

at only twenty five Adrianna Bennett defiantly didn't have to take in a orphaned teenager, but she knew what I was going through so she did. I spent the next nine months with her while she finished her senior year at college.

the last three months we have been searching for a new place to call home. I still have my parents home in California but there are too many memories there that I can't deal with yet. so we decided to find something new. thanks to my parents amazing life insurance money was no object. we could go anywhere but we wanted to find some place we would be happy to call home for a long time to come. so far every where we had looked at had fallen short of our high expectations.

Adrianna had one more place in mind. as a child she had visited her cousin Bonnie from her mother's side in a beautiful small town called mystic falls. ..


	2. Welcome to Mystic Falls

it was Friday and were finally nearing Mystic Falls. We had decided to drive down in Adrianna's red convertible, it was a beautiful trip but after three days in her car i was ready to reach our destination. we drove through a beautifully green forest and over an old bridge, finally we passed a sign that read - Welcome to Mystic Falls. following the directions from our GPS we pulled up to a house and Adrianna parked the car. Finally we had arrived , i was so glad to be out of that car!

i followed Adrianna up to the door an she rang the bell. a dark skinned girl with long straight brown hair opened the door. her jaw dropped and she looked like she saw a ghost. " oh my god! Adrianna! " she practically yelled and flung herself into my cousin's arms. Adrianna laughed "its good to see you too , Bonnie. mind if we come in?" Bonnie stepped out of the way and ushered us inside. " of course! please come in.. its been so long since i have seen you. what are you doing in Mystic Falls? how was college ? sorry i couldn't make it to your graduation. who's your friend?" she gushed so fast it all sounded like one word.

Adrianna smiled " this is my cousin from my mother's side Nevaeh, she has lived with me for almost a year now , i am her guardian. college was great but really stressful. i undrestand why you couldn't make it to graduation, no hard feelings. and we are here because we have been looking for a new home and haven't been able to find anything we liked , so i thought maybe we would give Mystic Falls a try." she said. Bonnie extended her hand to me " nice to meet you Nevaeh , i am bonnie . i guess that makes us family , you guys are more than welcome to stay here as long as you like . the place has felt really empty since Grams passed on. it would be so great to have you stay in Mystic Falls! why don't you two get freshened up , it must have been a long trip. i was just getting ready to head down to the grill and meet my friends , if you guys want you can come along and meet everyone!"


	3. The Mystic Grill

**How To Tame A Demon**

**Chapter 3: The Mystic Grill**

Adrianna and i decided to change our clothes before we went to meet Bonnie's friends. She was wearing white skinny jeans and a blue top with her blue and green scarf while i chose a black flowing summer dress with a red belt and my red high heels. When we were ready, the three of us got into Bonnie's car and she drove us to the Mystic Grill.

When we got inside a tall brunette ran up to Bonnie and hugged her. " what took you so long Bonnie?" the girl asked. Bonnie laughed "Sorry Elena, i had some suprize guests. this is my cousin Adrianna and her cousin Nevaeh. Guys this is my best friend Elena." She said introducing us. " oh .. well its nice to meet you two . how long are you guys planning on being in town? I am having a BBQ at my house tomorrow. you guys should come if your going to be here, i would love you to meet my family. any friend of Bonnie's is a friend of mine." Elena said with a smile.

This girl seemed really nice, she would have to be to invite to strangers over to meet her family when had just me us. "that sounds great Elena , thanks for inviting us. we will be in town for a while , possibly permanently if we find a nice house for sell." i told her. "Great. come on i want you guys to meet the rest of my friends." Bonnie said dragging us over to a large table towards the back of the grill.

when i got to the table i saw several people sitting there. there was a blonde girl, a younger brown haired boy, a handsome blond haired guy, and another blonde guy in a uniform was standing by the table. " so guys this is our friend Caroline, Elena's brother Jeremy, her boy friend Stephan, and our friend Matt he works here. everyone this is my cousin Adrianna and her cousin Nevaeh, they are going to be staying with me for a while and Neveah will probably start school with us in a few days." Bonnie said with a smile. We all exchanged hellos and then Matt took everyone's order and said he would be back soon with our food.

We were having a great time getting to know Bonnie's friends. they all seemed really nice. i thought i saw a flicker of some flirtation between Jeremy and Bonnie but i didnt say anything because i didnt know if they were an item or if Elena knew. After a while Matt brought our food to us, it was delicious. Caroline and stephan both said they might know of a few really nice houses for sell in town. Adrianna, Caroline, and i made plans to check some of them out next week.

After a while, i went up to the bar to get some more soda. while i was sitting there waiting for Matt to get done with another customer, i saw someone else enter the grill. he was tall dark and handsome, i immediately got that bad boy vibe from him. He walked up to the bar and slid in to the seat next to me. "you must be new, i haven't seen you around here before." he said to me. "Yeah i just got to town , i'm Nevaeh." i said to him. " my names Damon Salvatore" he said pulling my hand to his mouth and placing a small kiss on it.


	4. A Talk With Elena

With in seconds of meeting Damon, Elena was at my side. "Elena" he said with i smile. "Damon" She responded scowling at him. " Nevaeh, can i talk to you for a moment... alone?" she asked. "sure" i said extremely confused by what was happening. Elena drug me outside the gill and across the street and into a gazebo. "you shouldn't be friends with Damon!" she said fiercely. "What? why not? i just met the guy, but he seemed fine to me." i told her. i didn't understand this. Why did she have something against Damon.

she looked sympathetically at me "why don't we sit down i have somethings to tell you" she said and we both sat down. " look Damon may seem like a nice guy now, but i know him a lot better than you do. you see Stephan is my boyfriend." she wasn't making any sense. "Yeah i kinda guessed that but what does that have to do with Damon?" i asked. " Damon is Stephan's older brother." She said. "Oh so its because you think he is too old for me? Well i appreciate your concern but i barely know you and i am a big girl Elena i can take care of myself." i told her. " well yes he is but no that's not what this is about.. Damon is a bad guy, Nevaeh. there isn't a single good thing left in him. you should stay away from him, he will only bring you pain." she said. She was really starting to piss me off . i had barely met this Damon guy, i hadn't even had a chance to talk to him or anything and she was acting like he was going to bite my head off or something. i personally don't think that will happen he seemed so sweet.

"you know what Elena i barely know you and you know nothing about me, so your opinion isn't very important to me. as i said before i am perfectly capable of making my own decisions and taking care of my self! now if you will excuse me i am going to go.. oh let my cousin know i will be home later." i said and walked out of the gazebo with my head held high. i wasn't going to let this Elena chick make my decisions for me just because she doesn't like her boyfriends brother!

i decided to go for a walk in the woods to clear my head. about ten feet in, i stopped at a fallen log to take off my high heels. i wasn't exactly dressed for hiking but i love being outdoors. i don't know why but there is just something about nature that calms me down and lets me think more clearly, it always has ever since i was a small child. i got up off the log and continued to wonder around the woods. i wasn't stupid though, i made sure to remember how to get back out since i didn't know this forest yet. it was beautiful here, i really hope we find a house here because deep inside i feel like this is where i am supposed to be.


	5. Coming Home

i got to Bonnie's house later that night, i thought about knocking but decided to just walk in ( i was living here so i might as well get comfy). when i got inside i walked into the kitchen when Bonnie and Adrianna were sitting at the bar. "hey guys sorry i am so late" i said. " hey cuz, are you hungry we just ate. i left some in the oven for you." Adrianna said. "yeah i am thanks!" i said grabbing some pizza from the oven and sitting down.

"So i heard you and Elena had a fight. what was that all about?" Adrianna asked. "well i met this Damon guy at the grill and she really doesn't like him. so she drug me out side and was trying to tell me not to hang around him. she said he was a bad guy and would only bring me pain. i don't know what her problem with him is .. he seemed really nice to me." i told her. that caught bonnie's attention. " Nevaeh, i know we don't know each other very well and i understand that its your decision. but Damon is not a good guy. if i were you i would stay away but its up to you , just watch your back." Bonnie told me. "uh.. ok Bonnie i mean i just met the guy. i didn't even get to talk to him before Elena dragged me out of there. but i will be careful" i said.

i finished eating my dinner then i excused my self to go upstairs and take a shower. i felt dirty after wondering around the woods for the past few hours. when i got out of the shower i went down the hall to the room Bonnie said i could stay in while we were here. it was a large room decorated in tan and brown. in the center of the room was a large four poster bed, on the bed was my luggage from the car. i dug thru my bag until i found my red pajama pants and a black tank top. i changed into my pajamas and brushed my hair putting it in a loose bun. then i went down stairs and said goodnight to Adrianna and thanked Bonnie for letting us stay with her. i went back up stairs and layed down in bed hoping to fall asleep quickly but my head was filled with thoughts of Damon. i wanted to know why everyone was so against me spending time with him. but more than anything i wanted to see the handsome blue eyed boy again.


	6. The Beauty Of Nature

I woke up early the next morning. i grabbed a towel from the closet and went down the hall for a shower. the hot water felt great on my skin and it helped me feel more awake. eventually the water started to get cold so i stepped out and wrapped myself in the towel, making my way back to the bedroom. i put one some blue jeans and a red tank top with a long sleeved black lace top over it. i brushed out my hair and left it down, i put on some eyeliner, mascara, and red lip gloss. i decided to unpack my things. i put my clothes away in the closet and lined all my shoes up one the floor. i grabbed my knee high black boots and slipped them on.

i headed downstairs, no one else was up so i decided to walk to the grill for some breakfast. When i got there, they were just opening. The place was empty, i sat down at a small table in the back. A moment later Matt came over with a menu. "Hey Nevaeh, your out early. Where's Bonnie and Adrianna?" He asked handing me the menu. "Hey Matt. They were still asleep when i left. So i thought i would come down and get some breakfast, the food was so good last night i couldn't resist." i said. He laughed "So can i get you something to drink while you decide on your order?" He asked. " sure , a chocolate milk would be great , thanks." i said. "coming right up." he said leaving the table. A few minutes later he came back with my drink. "so are you ready to order?" he asked. "Yeah, I will have french toast with powdered sugar on top and some scrambled eggs please." I said. " Good choice, I will be back when its ready." He said as a few old men walked in the door.

As i waited on my food, i contemplated what i wanted to do today. I knew i had to go to Elena's BBQ, but that wasn't until tonight. So that left most of my day open. The only thing i really wanted to do was see Damon. I know it seems odd since i just met the guy, but everyone was making such a big deal about him so i really wanted to get to know him so i could make my own decision about him. The only problem was i didn't know where to look for him. Then Matt brought my food over but he really couldn't stay to talk since the grill was starting to get busy and it seemed like he was the only waiter working. The food was Delicious and i finished rather quickly. I was kind of hoping Damon would show up here since it was the only place i had seen him, but i couldn't just sit here all day hoping he would show up. So i left the money for my meal on the table along with a nice tip for Matt and headed outside.

I walked down main street looking for something to do but most of the shops werent open yet. i was starting to get bored and i had seen anyone i knew other than Matt. So i decided to take another walk in the woods. I wanted the familiarize myself with my surroundings and since i had already seen most of the town i decided to try to get to know the forest.

i had been walking around for a couple of hours when i happened upon a small hot spring. It was beautiful, water was clear and on the other side was large rock formation with a small waterfall. since i had nothing better to do with my day, i decided what the hell why not go for a swim. I hadn't seen any people since i left town so i just stripped down to my red bra and underwear and got in the water. Sitting in the warm water was so relaxing. i closed my eyes and leaned back floating on my back. i was really starting to like this place.

"You know i never pegged you for the outdoors type." a velvet smooth voice said. My eyes popped open and i looked up to see Damon Salvatore standing on the rocks by the waterfall wearing nothing but dark green shorts and a smirk.


	7. Time Well Spent With Mr Salvatore

**How To Tame A Demon**

**Chapter 7: Time Well Spent With Mr. Salvatore**

As soon as I saw Damon standing there, I jumped up and stood up in the water which came up to just below my shoulders. "What the hell Damon? Where did you come from?" I asked crossing my arms across my scantily clad chest. He raised an eyebrow. "From my mother, of course!" He said with a smirk. "Haha.. your so funny. Now seriously where the hell did you just come from?" I said, he was so irritating.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." He said with a wink. "You want to know where I came from? Then come with me, I will show you." He said extending his hand to me. Since I had nothing better to do, I took his hand and let him pull me from the water. Besides i had been hoping to run in to him all day. He must work out because he pulled me up out of the water and onto the rock he was standing on with what looked like no effort.

I turned to walk away from him but before i could take a step in the other direction, he grabbed my hand. "Where do you think your going?" He asked sweetly. "Just over there to grab my clothes." I giggled. "Oh , don't worry about that, you won't need them where we are going." He said smirking. I normally don't go wondering around in the woods with some guy i barely know in nothing but my underwear. But Damon had already seen the goods and for some reason i felt like i could trust him, so i just went with it.

Damon held my hand and lead me over to the waterfall. "Are you ready?" He asked. "Umm.. Sure?" I said, looking at him like he was crazy. He just laughed and pulled me through the waterfall.

As I stepped through the water, I saw that there was a small cave behind the waterfall. In the center of the cave there was a small pool of water, just big enough to fit two people. I assumed it was a hot spring since there was steam rising from the water. That must be why Damon said that i wouldn't need my clothes. The sun light shinning through the waterfall danced in aqua marine colored patterns on the walls of the cave that oddly reminded me of the northern lights.

"This is Beautiful." I gasped. "Yeah it is, isn't it. This is where i came from. I come here a lot, when i want to be alone with my thoughts." Damon said turning to look at me. "Oh... well... if you want to be alone, then i can just go. I didn't mean to disturb you." I said half heartedly, turning to walk away. Damon quickly stopped me by grabbing my hand once again, as he said. "No, Nevaeh. Please don't go. That's not what I meant at all." I was happy that he stopped me. I am after all a strong believer in fate and it spoke volumes to me that i had spent most of my day trying to run in to Damon and just when i gave up, i ran into him in literally the least likely place. It felt like the universe was trying to tell me that it might not be easy but i need to get to know Damon Salvatore.

"Ok. So what did you mean then?" I asked with a smirk. A smile spread across his face and he laughed whole heartedly - something told me he was usually the snarky smirk-er around here. "I meant that that's usually why i come here but that's not why i came today." He simply as we walked over to the hot spring and got in. "And why did you come today?" I asked. "To getaway from Stefan and Elena." He said and i could tell that just saying their names irritated him. "I don't know if you know this or not but Stefan is my brother and his girlfriend Elena, isn't exactly my biggest fan." I laughed ironically. "Yeah she mentioned you and Stefan were brothers and I kind of figured out she didn't really like you when she dragged me out of the grill to warn me that you were bad news the second i met you." I told him.

I could understand why he would rather be here than hanging around with those two. "Ok you seem to know my side of things pretty well, but how do you know the golden couple of Mystic Falls?" He asked with that smirk again. "Well I just moved to town yesterday with my cousin Adrianna - who is also my guardian. We are staying with her cousin, Bonnie Bennett, until we can find a house. Bonnie took us to the grill to meet her friends. that's when i met Elena, Stefan, Matt, Jeremey, and Caroline. Oh and you." I said feeling like i was telling him my whole life story. "I had only known her for like half an hour when you showed up. Which is why I basically told her to fuck off when she tried to tell me who i could and couldn't be friends with." He laughed again. "Uh yeah Elena has always been really bossy. It's nice to see someone put her in her place."

Damon and I hung out in the cave for most of the day. I had a great time with him. He was funny in a sarcastic way that fit perfectly with my own sense of humor. Not to mention that he was great eye candy. We went our separate ways a few hours before we were supposed to be at Elena's bbq. But we made plans to meet back up at the grill so we could show up at Elena's together. You know just to piss Elena off and show her that she can't always control people.


End file.
